


Inevitable

by atypical



Category: Atypical (TV 2017)
Genre: Cazzie fic nobody asked for but here it is, F/F, the car scene, the most intimate holding hands i have ever seen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 19:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atypical/pseuds/atypical
Summary: There are certain, unexpected yet inevitable things that feel right.Izzie happens to be one of them.





	Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever cazzie fanfic :) i hope you all enjoy reading.

Casey believes that there are certain things friends should never do. For instance, you don't stare at your best friend's lips for more than two seconds when you have a boyfriend. It was Izzie's idea. A forehead promise that could have lead to something else but she cannot say it out loud. She can pretend that it was something else. Yeah, she can definitely do that but she's terrible with denial.

Or drive four towns away just to find a 7-eleven store that served cotton candy slurpees so that Casey can see that heart fluttering smile on Izzie's face. The smile that made her quietly promise to do absolutely anything just to see it. 

Now, the cotton candy slurpees were most likely a facade to Casey's true intention, if there is even one that she is willing to admit. Like, this subconscious wanting to have Izzie for herself even just for tonight. 

Izzie bites her lips and Casey's heart drops to her stomach in a way that she hasn't felt before. Not even with Evan and the lump on her throat reminds her how fucked she is. But she doesn't say it out loud. She pushes the thought away because it's not fair and she hates herself for it.

This is different. Close to dangerous even. 

"I really love him." 

Casey doesn't know what she's trying to tell Izzie when she says those words. She doesn't know who she's trying to convince at this point.

"I know you do." Izzie replies, resting her head on car seat. She doesn't look at Casey. 

And this is it, the thought that she isn't able to unthink. There are certain, unexpected yet inevitable things that feel right. This is one of those. 

Casey says a few words and Izzie sort of takes it as a cue to do something...anything.

Izzie's soft hand, unsure for a few seconds but then she gathers the courage she needs to do one impossible task. Her hand, scared and almost shaky, seemingly follows a slow dance. One small move at a time she reckons, and so she reaches for Casey's pinky, asking a silent question. And Casey could've sworn there was an electric shock that ran through her veins. But despite the danger, she lets it, lets her pinky wrap around Izzie's. She doesn't look at her, afraid of what might happen if she dares to do so.

They are holding hands, but not quite so. There is a pause. One might say this is treacherous but both of them, even the whole damn universe knows that they want this. And there is a voice in the back of Casey's head, the rational part of her saying just because she has feelings doesn't mean she has to act on it. 

The next thing they do thing will be the defining moment of whatever they have.

And so both of them followed the same single feeling. Izzie wraps her hand in Casey's, the touch lingering for a second and then they intertwined their fingers because the feeling isn't quite enough. 

Casey needs more of her but for now, this is all she gets. There is an ache, a heavy sentiment. Izzie is holding her hand but Casey thinks that Izzie holds a larger piece of her that Izzie is unaware of. 

She doesn't need to figure it all out tonight. But she does know this: Izzie feels warm and soft and perfect and that the parking lot is quiet and the only thing that Casey can hear is her erratic heartbeat that leaves her head reeling. 

Both of them are looking forward. Casey feels that if she looks at Izzie now, she might just break. 

She can't do that. 

A call from Evan reminds her that. She'll have to do right by both of them.

But if she is utterly correct, that Izzie is her inevitable force, then she can wait. 

She can hold her hand a little longer for now.


End file.
